Gemelos
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: -¿Qué estas haciendo, Kaito?- Ryoga no podía creer lo que veía. Esto era lo último que esperaba encontrar mientras buscaba a su hermana. One-shot, algo de KaitoRio.


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueno, ayer se me ocurrió esto, y aunque adoooorooo KaitoDroite y ThomasRio, no se que me paso que escribí esto" xD bueno, disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece! Sino todas se enamorarían de Kaito y no de Yuma ToT xD**

**Gemelos**

-¿Que estas haciendo, Kaito?

Esto definitivamente no era bueno. ¿Como es que habían terminado en esta situación tan comprometedora? Había millones de personas en el mundo, y simplemente tuvieron que toparse ellos.

Que bien, el destino realmente amaba divertirse con este tipo de coincidencias.

Ryoga estaba muy enojado, claramente se podía ver que no estaba feliz en lo mas mínimo con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Tan solo había dejado a su hermana gemela por unos minutos, y cuando volvió, ella ya no estaba. Se paseo por todo el parque un buen rato buscándola, y ¿que encontró?

A su querida hermanita menor, _tirada de bajo de Kaito_. Y para empeorar las cosas, parecía como si se fueran a _besar_.

-Aléjate de ella, _**ahora mismo**_- y aunque su no estaba gritando, el tono de su voz claramente señalaba que era una amenaza. Sus ojos quemando vivo al rubio.

Kaito se levantó, y se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible. No había sido intimidado por Ryoga, no, eso jamás. La razón por la cual actuó tan velozmente, fue que él también estaba algo avergonzado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, jamás. Un leve y casi imperceptible rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas, sin embargo el trato de cubrirlo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No es lo que piensas- fue lo primero y lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir decir en este momento, aunque se arrepintió rápidamente por lo cliché que sonó.

Rio era un completo tomate, aunque ella tenía dos distintas razones.

Numero uno, era la situación tan avergonzante en la que Kaito y ella fueron encontrados por su hermano. Ella había estado tan cerca. Todavía podía sentir su perfume en sus ropas…

Y numero dos, la manera sobre protectora, completamente embarazosa, molestamente celosa, e inmadura que su hermano Ryoga estaba demostrando. Muchas veces le dejo bien en claro que ella podía cuidar de si misma. ¡Él no necesitaba actuar de esa manera!

Pero eso ya no importaba, el duelista de agua jamás dejaría de ser sobre protector.

Y mientras que Ryoga aún mataba a Kaito sin piedad con la mirada, Rio decidió intervenir. '_Okay, se fría, rápida, y dí la verdad,_' se dijo a si misma.

-Me choqué con el, nos caímos los dos, y luego llegaste tú, _**solo**_ eso.

'_Sí, solo eso'_

Oh, pero eso era una completa mentira. Sí, habían caído accidentalmente, pero no fue _simplemente_ _eso_. A ambos les había gustado. Hasta se habrían besado de nos ser porque el hermano mayor de la peli-azul los interrumpió.

Y gran parte de ella estaba muy frustrada de que Ryoga los haya encontrado tan rápido.

Pero Rio jamás se atrevería a decir eso en voz alta. Nunca le diría a Ryoga algo tan innecesario. Era una de esas cosas que ella debía mantener para ella misma, y rogar que su gemelo jamás se diera cuenta.

Pero ese también era el problema. Ellos eran _**gemelos**_. Conocían al otro mas que a si mismos. Y es por eso que a Shark no le gusto lo que vió en la mas mínimo.

Ella era un libro abierto para él.

El rubio estaba algo perdido. Los gemelos se miraban, como si simplemente discutieran y pelearan con los ojos. Se empezó a sentir algo fuera de lugar, entonces frunció el ceño.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció milenios para él, Ryoga suspiró.

-Okay, vamos a casa entonces,- dijo él, y su hermana sonrió. No había necesidad de pelear.

Ella había ganado.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaito-kun,- la chica se inclino ante él a modo de disculpas, mientras que su hermano esperaba por ella. Aunque Kaito ya no estaba con cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos aún demostraban seriedad, mirando cada movimiento que ella hacía.

La gemela de Ryoga…realmente era interesante.

'_Sus cambiaron de sorpresa a vergüenza, a determinación, a alivio, y finalmente a suavidad en solo 15 minutos...'_

Los miró irse. La chica le sonrió y lo saludó antes de desaparecer.

Ay no, en que lió se había metido?

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Lo sé, estoy muy loca xD díganme que piensan! Después de ver el capitulo de ayer y leer 'What a Day' por vampireknightcoulples, simplemente tenia que escribir esto!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :P**


End file.
